movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Silk (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Cindy Moon is an alumnus at the Midtown School of Science and Technology, and a former member of the school's decathlon team. Cindy was bitten by the genetic-altered spider that gave her powers. After spending five years locked in a facility, she was freed by Jessica Drew and starts a new life as the vigilante Silk. Biography Homecoming Cindy Moon attended at an academic decathlon practice, where she heard the news that Peter Parker won't be part of the decathlon team. Cindy and her team headed to Maryland until Parker decided to participate. On the bus, Liz Toomes quizzes the team before going on stage the next day. After arriving at the Hotel, Moon and her teammates decided to leave their rooms and go to the pool. After the decathlon, she was trapped inside the Washington Monument elevator with her teammates when the Chitauri Energy Core exploded. She was rescued by the guards in the Monument before Spider-Man arrived to save the rest of her teammates. Later on, Moon attended at the homecoming dance with her friends. Infinity War During a bus trip to MOMA, Ned Leeds suddenly warned his classmates about an alien warship, which caught Moon and everyone's attention. During Thanos Snap, the spider bites Moon soon after, Cindy's abilities, including organic webbing (unlike Peter), manifest but she is unable to control them. Some of her classmates disintegrated to death in front of her. Ezekiel Sims kidnaps Moon and offers his help and guide Cindy in controlling her newfound abilities. After five years training to use her powers, Cindy is locked up inside a facility by Ezekiel to protect her from Morlun and his family called the Inheritors. Endgame In 2023, Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman breaks Cindy out of the facility Sims had kept her. After freeing Cindy, she attacks Spider-Woman in a fit of rage saying that she has doomed them all. Drew calms Moon down by telling her that Morlun is dead. Cindy makes her way out of the facility to finally see the city of New York. Cindy is heartbroken to find that she thinks her family has turned to dust by Thanos. She finds out that Morlun might be still alive. Later Jessica gives Cindy a black and white costume with red lower-face ninja-mask. She tells Spider-Woman to refer to her as Silk, as she defend the city in Spider-Man's absent after he disappears with Iron Man in space. Cindy returns to Midtown School of Science and Technology after five years and had graduated. After Bruce Banner/Hulk snaps his fingers to resurrect everyone Thanos killed, Cindy is reunited with her younger brother Alby but realises their parents are still alive and disappeared after Thanos' snap. Silk is called to battle with the Avengers against Thanos and his army from 2014 for the Infinity Stones. Silk discovers that Spider-Man is Peter Parker, Silk is joined by Spider-Woman, Captain Marvel, Scarlet Witch, Okoye, Rescue, Wasp, Valkyrie, Mantis, Gamora, Nebula, and Shuri to fend off against the approaching army. After Thanos and his forces' untimely demises, Cindy attended Tony Stark's funeral. Jessica became the new Black Widow after the sacrifice and death of her friend, Natasha Romanoff. Later Cindy reunites with her revived classmates including Michelle Jones at her old high school. Far From Home Eight months later, Silk continues to fight crime alongside Spider-Man before Peter lefts on his vacation in Europe with his class while Cindy stays behind in New York to look after Alby and searching for her parents. Silk finds a gateway to the Negative Zone and finally founds her mother and father who thought she's dead during the Snap and try to find her through the portal when they believe to be the gateway to the Afterlife. Once Cindy brings her parents back to the real world, Silk is called by "Nick Fury" (Talos), travels to London to join and help Spider-Man to confront Quentin Beck/Mysterio. After Mysterio's appearance demise, Silk and the others return to New York, Spider-Man is setup by Beck for the attacks. Much to Peter and Cindy's horror, J. Jonah Jameson broadcasts a confession tape from Beck, that ousts Spider-Man's identity as Peter Parker to the world. Silk knows where to hide Peter and his aunt: In a facility with her family where Cindy was held for five years, as the Parkers and Moons became roomies. Relationships Family * Albert Moon Sr. - Father * Nari Moon - Mother * Albert "Alby" Moon Jr. - Brother Allies * Midtown School of Science and Technology ** Monica Warren - Former Teacher ** Roger Harrington - Former Teacher ** Liz Toomes - Former Classmate and Decathlon Leader ** Ned Leeds - Former Classmate ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Savior, Former Classmate and Partner ** Michelle Jones - Former Classmate and Decathlon Leader ** Flash Thompson - Former Classmate ** Charles Murphy - Former Classmate ** Sally Avril - Former Classmate ** Abe Brown - Former Classmate ** Betty Brant - Former Classmate ** Tiny McKeever - Former Classmate ** Seymour O'Reilly - Former Classmate ** Jason Ionello - Former Classmate ** Hector Cervantez/Spectro - Former Classmate and Boyfriend * Ezekiel Sims - Kidnapper Avengers - Former Teammates * Steve Rogers/Captain America * Tony Stark/Iron Man † * James Rhodes/War Machine * Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Sam Wilson/Falcon * Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Bruce Banner/Hulk * Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel ** Stark Industries *** Happy Hogan *** Pepper Potts/Rescue ** Masters of the Mystic Arts *** Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *** Wong ** Guardians of the Galaxy *** Peter Quill/Star-Lord *** Drax the Destroyer *** Mantis *** Groot *** Nebula *** Rocket Raccoon *** Thor ** Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier ** Golden Tribe *** T'Challa/Black Panther *** Shuri ** Jabari Tribe *** M'Baku ** Dora Milaje *** Okoye ** Wakandan Royal Guard ** Border Tribe ** Brunnhilde/Valkyrie ** Aragorn ** Korg ** Miek ** Hope van Dyne/Wasp ** Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman ** Gamora (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Einherjar ** Ravagers *** Kraglin Obfonteri ** Howard the Duck ** Talos (disguised as Nick Fury) ** Soren (disguised as Maria Hill) Enemies * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat - Attempted Victim * The Repairman † - Abductor * Black Cat's associates * Harris Porter/Dragonclaw - Former Enemy * Thanos † (time-traveled version from 2014) - Attempted Victim * Black Order (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Ebony Maw † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Cull Obsidian † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Proxima Midnight † (time-traveled version from2014) ** Corvus Glaive † (time-traveled version from 2014) * Chitauri (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Leviathans (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Chitauri Gorillas (time-traveled version from 2014) * Outriders (time-traveled version from 2014) * Sakaarans (time-traveled version from 2014) * Quentin Beck/Mysterio † Category:Characters Category:MCU Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female characters Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Students Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Spider-Man: Far From Home Characters